Portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), have become more popular due to their compact sizes and mobility. However, the portable devices suffers from their limited functionality.
A typical conventional PDA includes an externally accessible connector to connect the PDA to another component, such as a computer, in order to expand the functionality of the PDA. However, to employ the externally accessible connector, it generally requires the enclosure of the PDA to be compromised, either a door opens or removal of a portion of the enclosure. This would cause the ingress of undesirable materials, such as water and dust.